The Wolowitz Sibling Coefficient
by That.Dreamer.Girl.II
Summary: Howard has a secret sister, who now works at the University. When Sheldon takes an interest in her his world is turned upside down, and no one can believe the changes. Will not follow plot line exactly. Sheldon and Oc, some Leonard and Raj Oc pairing. M rating for future occurrences.
1. Chapter 1

Rajesh, Lenard, Howard, and Sheldon all sat in the apartment, while Penny, Bernadette, and Amy were getting ready in Penny's apartment. It was a normal Tuesday, despite the fact that Penny had been given the night off, and they were preparing to leave at the Sheldon approved time, to go to the Cheesecake factory for dinner. Howard had informed them that their group of seven would be a group of nine tonight, an arrangement Sheldon agreed to three weeks ago.

"Who are the other two people Howard?"Leonard was sitting in his usual chair flipping through a comic book.

"It's someone you guys have never met. You know how Penny was talking about having a new neighbor upstairs?"Howard looked for everyone's approving nod. "Well I happen to know her. I don't know how to tell you this, but she's my sister." The other three jumped and stared at Howard.

"You've never mentioned a sister before."Sheldon stared at him incredulously.

"Well I see her all the time, but she's normally too busy to visit, so me and Bernie go to her house. Her and Kai needed a place to move, and the apartment above Penny just happened to be open, so she moved in." Howard shrugged as the others sat back and began imagining a Howard look alike.

Penny and Amy were sitting on Penny's couch talking, while Bernadette fixed her hair in the bathroom, when someone knocked on the door. Penny opened the door and stared in curiosity as she looked at the woman on the other side. The woman in front of her was maybe a few inches taller than Bernadette. She had a round face, with evident laugh lines. Her eyes were round, and a bright blue. Her hair hung in loose curls, and was a mixture of brown and blonde.

"Um can I help you?"Penny looked at her clothes, and smiled a little. The woman in front of her was wearing bright red skinny jeans, with a red and black plaid shirt, that was tied in a knot, showing off part of her toned stomach, and her Iron Man belt buckle. On her feet she wore solid black converse.

"I think I have the wrong apartment. Is Howard here?"The other woman's voice was quite, with an almost melodic under tone.

"Howard? As in Howard Wolowitz? About this tall and creepy? Jewish Howard?"Penny held up her hand as the other woman laughed.

"Yes that would be him."

"He's across the hall?"Penny answered with a slight question before the other woman thanked her and knocked on the other opened the door and smiled at the woman.

"Mickey."Howard sighed before hugging the other woman tight. Penny ran into her apartment to get Bernadette, screaming about another woman.

Bernadette walked out of Penny's apartment, followed by Amy and Penny. When she opened the door to the apartment she let out a happy squeal, and hugged the other woman. Penny stood there confused as Howard walked over to her.

"Guys, this is my sister McKayla."Everyone looked back and forth at the two as they smiled at each other.

"I can see the fashion sense Howard, but no offense, but she's um."Penny stumbled trying to find the words.

"Yes my sister is attractive Penny."Howard smiled as McKayla let out a laugh.

"Okay, well I know we are leaving in ten minutes, Josel should be bringing Kai by any minute now. I've been moving in all day so I had her take him to the park."Suddenly McKayla's phone went off and she glanced at the message. "there he is. I'm going to go run and grab his bag and then go get him from downstairs, he's missed his Uncle Howie and Aunt Bernie."McKayla smiled before leaving the the door shut all eyes turned to Howard.

"So here's the thing, Kai is McKayla's son. He is four years old, and no one talk about it. Kai's father was murdered before Kai was even born, so McKayla is all he has ever known."Howard grabbed Bernadette's hand and sighed.

After a few minutes the door opened again and McKayla walked in carrying a little boy. The boy had his face hidden in her hair shyly. After a moment McKayla whispered in his ear and his perked up. His dark brown hair almost covered his dark blue eyes. He looked identically to McKayla in face structure. A severe frown was on his face, until he noticed a word the child got down and walked over to Howard, who picked up the small child.

"Sorry, he's mad because Josel wouldn't let him have ice cream for lunch."McKayla smiled as Kai sighed. "Well I do believe it is time to head out." McKayla glanced at her watch. "Sorry, being punctual is second habit. Kai is a little OCD about his daily schedule."McKayla laughed before grabbing Kai and following the group out of the apartment.

The group sat down at a large table, much to Sheldon's disappointment When they were all seated McKayla quickly began looking over the menu and whispering to Kai about his food selection. When they were finished she puled out a case of super hero toys from her bag and set them in front of him.

"So McKayla, what do you do?"Leonard smiled at the young woman.

"I actually just got a job at Cal Tech working in the Physic's department."McKayla smiled. "I'm more of an assistant to Siebert."Howard coughed slightly and McKayla glared at him.

"McKayla recently obtained her Ph.D in Theoretical Physics but she prefers to use her Master's in Art instead."Howard yelped as McKayla stomped his foot under the table.

"Theoretical Physics?"Penny gaped at the other woman as she nodded.

"Yes, I have had a mind for physics ever since I was young, but art is my passion. I am the coordinator for the physics department, which basically means I over see all the experiments and hypothesis now."McKayla smiled sweetly before Kai pulled on her shirt to whisper in her ear. "Excuse me."She smiled before grabbing Kai's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"How can someone that pretty be that smart?"Penny shook her head as she Watched Raj check her out, to which Howard quickly hit him.

"Just because she is a pyhsicist doesn't mean she's pretty doesn't mean she has to be stupid."Howard sighed as he thought about McKayla working at Cal Tech.

"Hey Amy, Penny, we are going out Thursday for ladies' night right? Why don't we invite McKayla? She doesn't have too many friends, and she's always working or taking care of Kai, maybe it will be good for her to get out sometime."Bernadette smiled as they a moment McKayla and Kai returned to the group, and the waitress quickly took everyone's orders.

"So you're on artist as well?"Leonard smiled at McKayla when she nodded.

"Yes, art is my passion."She smiled at him happily as he nodded. "Maybe sometime you could come up to my apartment to see it, if you're interested."She offered, causing Penny to almost choke on her drink, and Leonard to happily agree.

Once dinner was over, McKayla carried Kai from the interested, since he had quickly fallen asleep.

"It was wonderful meeting all of you. I'm always upstairs if you need anything, but i'll see most of you tomorrow at work."She laughed slightly as she slid Kai into his car seat, which Sheldon noticed was covered in Star Wars pictures.

Sheldon could not help but to be intrigued by the new comer. He normally did not find women attractive, or fawn over them the way most men did, but with McKayla there was something different about her. Sheldon quickly shook the thought from his mind as he told her good bye, and got in the car with Leonard. Leonard has promised to take Sheldon back to his office so he could pick up some papers before returning home.

When they walked into the apartment Leonard and Sheldon stopped in their tracks. McKayla had obviously gotten home early and changed, she was standing before them in a pair of cut off shorts, with very detailed drawings of the Marvel grouping of heroes and villains going across them. Her plaid top was replaced with a mesh hoodie that was very see through, revealing a neon green sports bra and on her feet were flip flops. McKayla had just finished speaking to the apartment manager, and turned around, carrying a basket of clothes.

"Oh hi guys."McKayla smiled as the two men nodded at her, before walking up the stairs, the other two following her.

"So do you have your own office?"Leonard attempted making small talk, beofre glancing over at Sheldon, and almost stopped when he noticed Sheldon actually looking at McKayla.

"Yes, it's next to Siebert's, it's small, but it will work."McKayla grabbed what appeared to be a walkie talkie from her laundry bag and listened to it, before seeming satisfied and putting it back down. "Kai is asleep, I hate leaving him alone, so I bought a baby monitor He hates this thing, but it helps me feel safe."She laughed as they stopped on the boy's floor.

Penny opened her door and looked at the sight before her. She couldn't help but to be a little annoyed at the newcomer, but quickly shook it off, before walking downstairs to leave. MacKayla quickly bid them farewell before walking to her apartment to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Leanord, Raj, Sheldon, and Howard all quietly walked down the hallway in the physics department when they noticed Kripke and a bunch of the other guys peering into Siebert's office.

"What is everyone looking at?"Leonard asked as he walked up to the group.

"Shut it Hofstadtew, thewe's a hot chick in Siebewts office."Kripke said in his usual accent.

The three leaned into the office and saw Siebert talking to a woman. Her back was turned so her face wasn't able to be seen. The woman was wearing a short dress, that was strapless, and red until it got to her waist, the bottom of the dress had mulit colored stripes, featuring Batman and his enemies. Her tights were black until just above her knees, where crosses bled out into the black. Her outfit was accented with bright red tall heels.

"She wikes comics and hew body is to die fow."Barry sighed a little as he stared at her. "Wooks wike Siebewts putting the moves on hew."

The woman laughed causing Howard's eyes to widen.

"Stop looking at her, you dogs."Howard said, just as the woman turned around, reveling herself to be McKayla.

"Wow thewe Wolowitz, youwe getting mawied."Kripke glared at Howard as McKayla walked out of the office.

"Oh hey Howie, Leonard, Rajesh, Sheldon." She smiled happily at the two she was familiar with, as the other men turned to stare at them.

"Guys, this is my sister."Howard sighed as the other men laughed in disbelief.

"It is true, Howie is my older brother. Now if you'll excuse me boys I have some paper work to do."McKayla smiled as she opened the door Kripke was blocking. The name outside the door clearly read Dr. McKayla Wolowitz, Pyhsics Department Coordination. Theoretical Physics Ph.D.

"So she really does work here."Sheldon shrugged before walking to his office.

Later that day McKayla smiled as she knocked on Sheldon's office door. When she heard him answer she walked in.

"Oh McKayla, nice to see you."Sheldon smiled before going back to his work.

"I just wanted to drop off your request papers, to start your new experiement I approved them all."McKayla smiled as he took the papers from her.

"It's about time for me to go lunch, I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Kuthrapolie and Wolowitz."Sheldon glanced at McKayla as she pondered the offer.

"Of course Sheldon, I would love to."McKayla grinned as he started walking towards the cafeteria.

McKayla smiled as she sat at the table with the guys. Raj eyes her warily when she sat across from him.

"I know Raj, you have selective mutism, if I mkae you uncomfortable I can leave."McKayla smiled sweetly as Sheldon glared at Raj.

"No McKayla, stay please."Sheldon practically begged, causing the others to almost choke on their food.

"It's fine Sheldon I don't mind eating alone."McKayla laughed when Raj shook his head signalling he didn't want her to leave.

"So McKayla how come we've never really heard about you before?"Leonard smiled at the woman.

"Oh I'm always working so I've never visited. I normally only see Howie on the holidays, but lately I've started visiting more frequently. Mother finally got over being mad about me not following her religion, but since I'm her baby she doesn't care anymore."She smiled as she sipped on her soda and ate her salad.

"Kai seems like he's a very smart child for his age."Leonard took a bite of his food and shrugged.

"They say he may be a prodigy. He acts older than his age, but he's still a little boy."McKayla smiled proudly as she thought of her son. "He doesn't know the reality of what happened to his father, he doesn't register that there is no father figure. I've tried dating, but most men hate children, or they are dumber than a bag of rocks."She smiled sweetly as Howard laughed.

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting some of your rock men."McKayla elbowed him before glanced at her phone for the time and sighed.

"I need to go call the daycare and make sure Kai has taken his medicine for today."McKayla excused herseld and walked away from the table.

"She's so nice Howard."Raj sighed contendedly as he stared after the woman.

"So Bernie said the girls are all going out Thursday night and she asked us to go, since it is anything can happen Thursday I said yes."Howard smiled as Leonard and Raj agreed. Sheldon scoffed.

"No thank you I will sit at home with my computer instead."

McKayla smiled at the group as she sat down. "No thank you?"

"Leonard, Raj and I are going to the bar with you guys Thursday night."Hpward explained as McKayla smiled. "Ooh great."

McKayla laughed as she walked with Kai up the stairs of the apartment. Kai had decided he wanted to be Iron Man today, so he was currently wearing his Iron Man costume.

"Momma can we go to the comic book store tonight? Please?"Kai whined as McKayla smiled.

"Baby it's already seven thirty."McKayls glanced at her phone as she stood on the stairs, she had worked late tonight so they were on their way up, after having just stopped at a Mcdonalds. Kai sighed and nodded agreeing with his mother.

"You know what, yeah let's go."McKayla smiled down at Kai's beaming face as he ran back down the stairs.

Sheldon and Leonard were fighting over a comic when Stuart walked over to talk about new comics.

" Hey that's McKayla."Leonard smiled as he watched Kai run to the batman section.

"Don't run Kai, you might trip again." McKayla scolded him as she began looking at some of the art work that was available for purchase.

"Do you come in here a lot?"Sheldon asked McKayla when she walked closer to him.

"At least once a week, Kai loves his comic books."McKayla smiled as Kai walked over to hand her three books, before wandering off again. "So, there's no way you will rathink going out with all of us tomorrow night?"

"No, I do not party, or dance, or drink alcohol. When I moved to California I promised my mother I wouldn't do drugs."Sheldon shook his head as McKayla laughed.

"Well okay then, but anyways it's Kai's bed time, so I'm going to pay for these and leave. I'll see you around Sheldon."McKayla smiled as she picked up Kai and walked to Stuart.


	3. Chapter 3

McKayla and Bernadette were sitting in McKayla's apartment, getting ready for ladies' night.

"So where is Kai tonight?"Bernadette called to McKayla who was currently in her closet looking for a dress.

"Oh he's staying the night at Jordan's, his friend from school. Jordan's mom does all kinds of themed parties so tonight they're havign a lego party."McKayla walked out of the bathroom and Bernadette smiled.

"You definetly will be getting numbers and drinks tonight."She smiled at her friend.

McKayla looked in the mirror nervously. "It's not too much?" She was wearing a black dress, the sleeves stopped in the middle of her fore arm, and the bottom stopped mid thigh. The sleeves were covered in gashes, revealing her skin under neath, the bottom was also sliced up to her hip. Around her neck she wore a bright blue necklace made out of circles, and on her feet she wore four inch heels the same color of her necklace.

"No, you look amazing. You deserve to go out once in a while and dress sluttly, insteado fl ike a mom."Bernadette smiled as McKayla shrugged. The two grabbed their clutches and made their way to Sheldon's apartment, where everyone was waiting. When McKayla and Bernadette walked in eveyone stared at her, causing Howard to become protective and Penny to become irritated.

"So we still have an hour and a half un-"McKayla was cut short when her phone began ringing. She excused herself and walked into the kitchen area as she answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Morris. What's wrong with Kai? Oh goodness, well I have to get changed and I'll come get him and take him to the doctor. No it's fine I completely understand, just keep him away from the other children, I'll call Dr. Joey now.. I can come pick him up, well tell Johnathan that's sweet, he can just call me when he gets to my apartment building"McKayla sighed as she hung up. "Change of plans, I have to take Kai to the doctor, he's sick."McKayla sighed before leaving the room to head to her apartment.

Ten minutes later the door to Sheldon's apartment opened and McKayla walked in wearing a sweater that had a galaxy printed on it, and a pair of black shorts with moons and stars, on her feet she wore white converse, and her hair had been swept up in a pony tail. Her phone was pressed to her ear as she mumbled into the phone, then she hung up.

"So Doctor Joey said I can bring Kai in no problem, but he thinks Kai's symptoms sound like food poisoning."McKayla rubbed hr forehead nervously."I always cook his food perfectly, and we never go to unfamiliar restraunts...unless, they fed him at day care the other day and I've never let him eat their food before, of course ugh."McKayla sighed as she leaned against the bar.

"It's not your fault Mickey, you're an amazing mother."Howard walked over to his sister as a tear fell down her face.

"Am I? Because it seems like no matter what I do it all falls apart."McKayla took a deep breath and looked at Howard with appology all over her face. When her phone buzzed she grabbed it and put it to her ear immediatly before saying thank you and putting it down."He's here I have to go get my baby. I'll be back later-" Sheldon cleared his throat and McKayla looked at him.

"As per social protocol, when you return I will come by to give you a hot beverage nad check on you and Kai."McKayla smiled and thanked him before running out the door.

When McKayla returned she stopped and knocked on Sheldon's door. When he answered he saw McKayla holding a sleeping Kai.

"I hate to ask this, but will you just sit in my apartment with him while I run down to the store? I need to get the drinks the doctor recommeneded, because Kai is getting dehydrated, it's only food poisoning and the doctor said he will be asleep for a while."McKayla sighed thankfully when Sheldon agreed.

Sheldon followed her up to her apartment and was shocked when he saw how large and clean her apartment was. McKayla quickly laid Kai down and shut his door, before thanking Sheldon and leaving.

While McKayla was gone Sheldon looked around the room and noticed how everything was organized, he also noticed a lot of alcohol on one shelf. Most of the bottle were either empty or nearly empty. This led Sheldon to assume she had a drinking problem, but hif it from everyone, including Kai, sicne they were on a high shelf. When he was finished snooping he sat back down and waited for the door to open.

McKayla smiled at Sheldon when she opened her door. "Thank you so much." She smiled at Sheldon when he went to leave, before turning back to her.

"McKayla, tonight is pizza night, I'm about to go pick up my usual pizza, and bring it home, I would not be opposed to dining here with you if you would like."McKayla smiled at Sheldon.

"That would be nice Sheldon."McKayla smiled at him when he left.

When the door shut McKayla poored Kai's drink into his cup and walked into his room. She took his temperature using her special ear themometer and placed the cup on the table for when he woke up.

McKayla sat on her couch with a glass of wine as she waited for Sheldon to return. When she heard three knocks, each followed by her name McKayla opened the door and allowed Sheldon to come in, they sat at her dining room table. McKayla looked at him curiously when he reached for the wine.

"Social protocol dictates, if you invite yourself into someone's home for dinner you must drink whatever they are drinking, in this case wine."Sheldon explained as McKayla looked at him curiously.

"Who told you that Sheldon?"McKayla asked, curious of who would give him false information.

"Amy, she told me that the last time I wsa at her home and she was drinking alcohol as well."Sheldon explained as he began eating.

"Oh okay."McKayla shrugged it off as she continued eating and drinking.

An hour later, Sheldon and McKayla had both successfully drank two bottle of wine. They were currently sitting on her couch as Sheldon has a goofy look on his face. He had thought the wine was really fruity and tasted like punch, so he had continued drinking it, successfully chugging more than McKayla, although she was a little buzzed.

"So, how long have you worked at umm...where I work."Sheldon said, unable to find the words he needed in his inebriated state.

"Up until a month ago I worked in the main office, not in the physics department silly, that's why."She giggled as she looked at him. "How are your experiments going?" McKayla continued to giggle as she spoke.

"I have a new one I want to try."Sheldon smiled. "It's something I saw on one of Leonard's rented tapes, that he hides from everyone."McKayla raised an eye brow, when Sheldon leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. McKayla leaned into the kiss as she scooted closer to him. After a moment the kiss became rough and she climbed over to strddle Sheldon's hips. McKayla took a moment to go down and kiss and suck his neck, accidentally leaving a hickey on his neck.

"You must do this a lot."McKayla mumbled against his neck.

"Believe it or not, this is the first time i've done something liek this, although Amy does try a lot."Sheldon's words were quiet, but McKayla heard them, causing her to sit up.

"is Amy your girlfriend Sheldon?"McKayla's mind was sobering up as she registered the reality.

"Yes, we have a contract."Sheldon stared at her, not understanding why she had stopped.

"Sheldon, you have a girlfriend, so you're cheating right now."She huffed and climbed off of him, causing him to groan.

"If she doesn't know, it is fine."

"No Sheldon, this is wrong, on so many levels. We're drunk. I'll tell you what. I doubt you'll remember this tomorrow so here."McKayla grabbed her phone, and leaned in to kiss Sheldon again. The kiss quickly became heated again, beofre she pulled away causing him to groan.

"I'm going to email you, since you check your email frequently I am sure, you'll understand tomorrow. Now, goodnight Sheldon."McKayla smiled a sSheldon got up and left. She leaned her head on her couch and sighed as she thought abouth er life, before quickly going to her room and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I have a face book page. Add me as a friend for story secrets, story updates and character pictures!**

**ThatDreamer GirlWriter :)**

McKayla sighed as she sat at her computer. She had just uploaded the video she took last night. Her email was typed up, and no she had her mouse pointer resting on the send button. She tapped the mouse with her finger as she she thought, nervously. She wasn't sure what to do, send it or not.

When McKayla heard Kai whine from the other room ,she quickly hit send and walked into Kai's room. Kai was laying on his bed, obviously having thrown up in the garbage can. McKayla grabbed the washcloth off of the table and wiped his mouth before handing him the water bottle and sitting down. McKayla smiled as Kai moved to sit her lap and snuggle his hhead into her neck. She rubbed his back androcked slightly as he wimpered.

Kai hated being sick, he always whined and cried when he was sick. McKayla sighed when she heard someone knock on her front door. Kai wouldn't let her leave him, so she carried him to the front door. When she opened it she was shocked as she stared at Sheldon.

"My head hurts, and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night?"Sheldon walked into her apartment as she nodded.

"Sure, hey do you mind watching Kai for a few minutes while I run to the store down the street to get Kai's drinks, some tylenol, and chicken nuggets. He won't do anythign but sit here I promise."McKayla sighed as Sheldon nodded.

"Thank you so much."She smiled as she sat Kai down on the couch, where Sheldon had just sat."Mommy will be back in a minute I promise."She kissed Kai's cheek before quickly grabbing her purse and looked at Kai when Kai just stared at him.

"Am I dying?"Kai wimpered.

"Oh no, it's just food poisoning."Sheldon said as he stared straight ahead.

"Someone poisoned my food?"Kai's eyes widened as he sat up.

"No, it was an accident."Sheldon shrugged before Kai let out a loud wimper, and grabbed his stomach.

"You know, my mother used to sing a song to me when I was sick. I could sing it to you if you would like."Sheldon sat up straight as Kai cuddled into Sheldon's side, and nodded.

"Okay, here we go then. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur."Kai smiled as he listened to the song.

"Again?"Kai almost begged, before Sheldon happily complied.

When McKayla opened the door to her apartment she smiled as she saw Sheldon holding a sleeping Kai in his arms.

"He's out huh?"McKayla smiled as she sat the groceries down on the kitchen table. She took Kai from Sheldon, and carried him to his bedroom. When she returned Sheldon watched as she sat down.

"Did you check your email this morning?"McKayla sighed when Sheldon shook his head. "Well if you check your email I promise last night will become clear."McKayla smiled as Sheldon stood up.

When Sheldon was gone McKayla got up and began cleaning around her apartment. When she had wiped every surface clean, and dusted twice she heard a knock o nher door, actually three consecutive knocks, each followed by her name.

When she opened the door Sheldon was looking at her again."Ah Sheldon, haven't seen you in ages."She laughed before moving aside to let him in. "I'm assuming you got my email."

"Yes, and I am confused. I'm not sure if I should appologize for my actions or not."Sheldon sat down and McKayla sat down beside him.

"I think you should appologize for not telling me you have a girlfriend Sheldon, you cheated last night." McKayla sighed as she shook her head.

"Last night I was under the influence of alcohol, something I normally do not do, for obvious reasons."Sheldon watched as McKayla stared at him, hurt evident on her face.

"So last night was a mistake?"McKayla stood up and began straightening up again.

"Yes."Sheldon said, causing McKayla to stop in her tracks.

"Oh okay. Well thank you Sheldon, if you'll excuse me I have a lot to get done."She sighed as she excused him. The moment the door shut McKayla leaned against it and slid down. McKayla's eyes landed on the cabinet she hid her liquor in. With a huff she stood up and walked over to the cabinet, she flung it open and stared at the empty and half empty bottles. With a sigh she grabbed the bottles and began throwing them in the trash the cabinet was empty she moved to the kitchen and fridge. Her door opened and she heard a sigh.

"Mickey what are you doing?"Howard sighed as he watched his siter throw things away.

"I've bee nan alcoholic since Kai was born Howie. I need to stop. I'm tired of getting drunk and attempting to hook up with a strange guy, just to be his accident."Howard watched his sister brace herself against the counter.

"What happened Mick?"

"What happened, last night Sheldon and I got drunk. We were minutes away from hooking up when he says he has girlfriend, and then he comes over this mornign and tells me i'm a mistake."McKayla let out a slight sob. Howard let out a slight growl before he left the apartment.

Raj, Leonard and Sheldon were sitting in Sheldon's apartment when Howard stormed in.

"Oh good-"Sheldon began.

" You sick robotic bastard."Howard growled as Sheldon jumped up and hid behind Leonard.

"I agree with that, but Howard what did Sheldon do?"Leonard sighed as he moved out of the way.

"He almost slept with my sister, then called her a mistake!"Howard yelled as he made to walk towards sheldon, but Raj held him back.

"No I said what we did was a mistake, big difference."Sheldon said, before letting out a shriek as Howard lunged for him again.

"Just, just stay away from my sister and Kai, or I swear I'll rip your eyes out."Howard huffed before he slammed the door, to go back up to McKayla's apartment.

Leonard gasped when he remembered Sheldon was on skype with Amy. Raj and Leonard turned to Sheldon's computer, where Amy was sitting there, staring.

"Sheldon..you cheated on me?"Amy sounded heart broken as sheldon sighed.

"I was drunk Amy."He sat back in his spot and stared at his computer.

"It doesn't matter Sheldon. You violated the boy friend girlfriend contract. Don't talk to me anymore."Amy growled before she hung up.

Leonard smiled as he sat down. "You're screwed." Raj let out a laugh as well.


	5. A note Loves

Hello my loyal minions ;D

No seriously hi guys. I'm so sorry for the extended absence of updates. I am working on the new chapters, although it is hard. I have been so busy, what with college looming in the near future, yikes. Any who I will be pumping them out as fast as I can, stick with me! Look me up on Facebook I'm ThatDreamer GirlWriter, I have pictures, updates, contests and more! Well TTFN, tat a for now lovelies.

Sincerely

That Dreamer Girl


	6. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys, kind of short, but it's a little filler to set up some stuff that happens later. Don't forget, add me on facebook ThatDreamer GirlWriter!**

McKayla sighed as she looked towards Kai's room. Her baby was sick, still. It was worrying her that he was still sick, but the doctor said since he was so young and so little it would take a few days for it to leave his system, but as she listened to him cry about hurting McKayla's heart hurt horribly. Although, today he was seeming better

Luckily it was a Saturday so McKayla was not meant to work, allowing her to spend the day watching her baby. Suddenly there was a knock on her front door. It wasn't the knock of Sheldon, so she opened it. McKayla was shocked to see Leonard standing there smiling at her.

"Sheldon's a jerk."Leonard looked at her as she nodded with a smile. "Though you could use some company, plus you promised to show me some of your artwork."

McKayla laughed as she invited him in. She led him to her small office, where she kept all of her work. She showed him the folder and bin, where she kept them. After a moment Kai called for his mother, to which McKayla rushed off to him. She walked back in minutes later laughing.

"I guess he's over it, he just asked for chicken nuggets and chocolate milk, and wants to know when he can go to the park." She laughed, but Leonard could see the look of relief on her face.

"Why don't we go to McDonalds and then the park? You can tell me more about you. I'm curious as to how you and Howard grew up to differently."Leonard looked at her nervously. He knew it was a long shot, but he figured why not.

McKayla smiled and agreed as she went to ready Kai for the park. Half an hour later they were leaving her apartment. As they walked down the stairs they passed Penny. Leonard awkwardly said hello when she asked where they were going. When they informed her of their little three person date she looked surprised. McKayla caught the hint of jealousy, but brushed it off as they continued on their journey.

McKayla smiled as she sat on the park bench with Leonard. He was really sweet and friendly. Kai was completely recovered, and begging to go to his friend, whom he ran into at the park, house. McKayla complied, so he was currently in the car on his way too his friends house. Leonard had received a text from Howard saying they were going to a club tonight if they wanted to join. The two had agreed.

After a few more minutes the two stood up and made their way back to the apartments. They were going to get dressed before heading to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Throughout the time at the park McKayla had glared at Leonard when he mentioned Sheldon, obviously still annoyed at the other man, so Leonard dropped it.

At eight o' clock Leonard answered the door to smile at McKayla, she was wearing a simple blue jean dress with cowboy boots, her hair braided and spilling over her shoulder. Leonard smiled at her and she laughed as he made a comment about her being a cowgirl. The group, minus Sheldon, left the apartment for a fun night.

McKayla let out a laugh has she and Bernadette danced together to a song. The two were singing loudly in their drunken state. Howard stood by the bar with Leonard and Raj as he watched his sister and Bernadette.

"You still going to kill Sheldon?"Leonard watched as Howard's grasp on his drink tightened.

"That bastard messed with the wrong girl Leonard. He chooses now to suddenly become interested in women? Why her? Why not Amy, then at least when he said it was a mistake I don't have to watch her cry about it."Howard growled slightly.

"What is this really about Howard?"Leonard watched Howard's shoulders tightened.

"Look, Kai's dad was murdered almost five years ago. I had to watch as my sister went to and from doctor's offices, I sat with her through a suicide attempt, and her recovery. Since then she has dated on and off, always the guys who you honestly think are good, until they meet Kai. Some of them blow her off then and there, sparing her hurt. Most of the guys stay with her and pretend to love Kai, and plan a future with her. After they sleep with her or make her fall in love, they leave." Howard looked at his sister again. "She falls for guys way too easily. She's naïve in that way. She sees beauty and love in everyone, no matter who it is, and she crashes and burns every time. I'm tired of seeing her hurt Leonard.

Leonard looked at Howard, shocked. He had never heard Howard speak that way. It was obvious he cared for his sister, and would do anything to protect her, or take care of her. Leonard continued drinking his drink before laughing as Raj asked McKayla to dance.

McKayla was surprised when Raj asked her to dance, but agreed anyway. After a song or tow she looked at him curiously.

"You can barely look me in the eye any other night, but here you are grinding against me? What the frack dude?" Raj laughed at her words, sounding a little like her brother for a moment.

"Alcohol, anxiety medicine." Raj mumbled out, in his drunken state, causing McKayla to wonder exactly how many he had already drunk.

Throughout the night McKayla laughed and drank. She danced with everyone from their group and a few strangers, before they decided to call cabs and head home. She immediately went to her apartment and passed out on her bed, barely kicking her boots off in time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't forget, add me on facebook ThatDreamer GirlWriter!**

The next morning McKayla sat up, her head pounding. She quickly got up and took a shower before downing some aspirin and turning on the coffee pot. Once her cup was ready she sat down on her couch with her eyes closed. Her eyes shot open and she stood up as she remembered something. McKayla glanced to the shelf she usually kept her alcohol on, remembering her promise. With a cry McKayla threw her coffee cup against the wall as she collapsed to the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, before it opened. Howard stepped in and looked at his sister.

"Mickey? Are you okay?"Howard rushed to his sister's side as she shoved his hands away.

"I am a horrible person. Why am I still here?"McKayla mumbled as she stared at her brother.

"What are you talking about Mickey?"Howard sat on the couch as he looked at his sister, honestly confused.

"I got drunk last night, why did you let me get drunk?"

"Because you've always told me you don't need any help Mick, every since we were little, you've always told me you need no one."Howard sighed as he watched her cry.

"I've always wanted to be a good person, a good mother. Look at me now. My son is barely over being sick and he's not home and I'm hung over."McKayla continued to allow tears to slip out.

"You're an amazing person, and an amazing mother Mickey. You've raised beautiful little boy, who is as smart as his mother."

"Don't lie to me Howard. I've always wanted to be different than our mother. I wanted to love my baby and raise him, despite what she said, but look at me. I ship him off to his friends' houses whenever I can and go get drunk, or hook up with random men. Why can't I be a normal mother, a mother who loves her child and knows how to handle everything?"McKayla sat beside Howard as he turned to look at her.

"McKayla Frieda Wolowitz. You are an amazing woman and mother. You have raised your son perfectly. He loves you and looks up to you. You are nothing like our mother. She turned her back on you for fifteen years, before suddenly allowing you back into her life, by that time the damage was done, but you have risen above it, and made something of yourself. You are twenty-four, you have a PhD, and a Masters, and you work as one of the head positions at the university. You have your own home, and provide for yourself and your son, on a daily basis. You have placed your son in one of the top preschools, so that his brain can develop to its fullest. You have a drinking problem. I have known that, but you are stronger than an addiction. You are my headstrong baby sister, who can rise above anything. You are here, a single mother, and you are a hell of a lot better at it than your own."McKayla's eyes widened at Howard's words.

"Look, it's not going to be easy to get over this, but you don't have to do it alone. Bernie and I are here, and so are all the other guys I promise."Howard smiled as McKayla hugged him

"Thank you Howie. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a baby boy to go pick up, and I have to go grocery shopping."She smiled as Howard nodded and hugged her again before leaving. McKayla smiled and walked into her room to change quickly. When she finished she grabbed her keys and walked to her car. When she arrived at Kai's friend's house she knocked on the door. When Kai saw her he ran to her and hugged her rightly.

"Mommy I missed you!"Kai kissed McKayla's cheek and she smiled wider than ever.

"I missed you too baby. Why don't we go grocery shopping and then I'll cook you lunch at home?"Kai nodded furiously as he waved goodbye to his friend. McKayla buckled him into his car seat and climbed in her car, looking in the mirror at her miracle. She knew now that she had to do everything to better herself, for her son.

Later that night McKayla laid Kai down for bed when Leonard texted her and asked her to come over and hang out. McKayla grabbed the new monitor she bought for Kai's room, she could see everything that went on in his room, and walked downstairs, after locking the door.

McKayla knocked before Leonard opened the door. Everyone was there, sitting around talking. McKayla took a seat beside Raj on the floor, purposefully avoiding Sheldon's friendly smile. She was still angry with him, and so was Howard. They all stayed there talking for hours, with McKayla always glancing at her baby monitor to assure that Kai was still asleep.

**I know, it was short, but I promise I'm working to the Sheldon and McKayla stuff, just had to get that life changing out of the way.**


	8. Chapter 7

McKayla smiled as she watched Kai get ready for school. He was being stubborn as usual, wanting to dress himself. When he was fully dressed, to the best of his ability, McKayla ushered him into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Momma, I want poptarts." Kai whined as McKayla smiled at him.

"Okay, what flavor?" She stared at the assortment of flavors in her cabinet as Kai sat, in deep thought.

"Blueberry!" Kai jumped in his chair as McKayla grabbed them from the cabinet and placed the two pastries on a plate in front of her son.

Kai hurriedly ate his breakfast before he bolted towards the door. He was beyond ready for school. McKayla just smiled as she followed her son out the door, after locking it behind them. As the pair descend the stairs McKayla stops, Sheldon and Leonard are also leaving.

"Oh hey McKayla!" Leonard happily says as he continues to lock his door.

"Good morning Leonard, Dr. Cooper." McKayla's tone turns icy as she walks past the two men and continues on down the stairs.

"Well that was odd." Sheldon says as he turns to Leonard.

"Really? I don't think it is considering she pretty much hates you right now." Leonard huffed as he began to walk down the stairs.

"No, I meant that Kai was clearly wearing mismatched clothes, shouldn't his mother pick them out for him? And what do you mean McKayla hates me? I have been friendly to her."

"You made out with her and told her she was a mistake Sheldon, believe it or not women don't like that." Leonard shook his head as he opened the door to the apartment complex.

"So I've made an error, and I am supposed to fix it somehow?" Sheldon stopped and stared at Leonard and Leonard rolled his eyes before he got inside the car.

"Yes, you're supposed to apologize, and be friends with her again."

"Well I don't see any reason why I would do that. I have been friendly to her. I simply stated the fact that I had messed up."

"Of course you don't. She's your friend's sister Sheldon. Besides don't you feel any remorse for upsetting the poor woman? I mean obviously she liked you if she was so torn up about it."

"Why would I feel remorse, I did-"

"Nothing wrong, yeah I got it. Shut up and let me drive." Leonard huffs as he stares at the road.

McKayla hummed to herself as she sat in her office. She had dropped Kai off without any incident, and made it to work with time to spare, only to find the giant stack of papers on her desk. Each paper was a request for funding and time from the university, for one experiment of another. The amount og requests shocked McKayla, causing her to sigh, wondering how many of these people will actually make discoveries, and how many are just trying to replicate experiments. So far most of them were replications. When a loud knock sounds on her door McKayla jumps.

"Come in." McKayla calls as her door opens. A young secretary is standing there, holding another huge stack of papers.

"Let me guess, more requests?" The young woman simply nods. "Okay, put them in the floor by my desk, since there isn't an inch of clear space anywhere." McKayla lets out a small growl as the younger woman backs out of the room.

After hours of reading McKayla stands up to stretch her back. It seems like every other request is a repeat of ones prior, so much that she is pretty sure she has read the same request many times. With a small huff McKayla picks up a box of denied requests and sits them outside of her door, leaving the door propped open. As she is picking up the other box she hears a knock on the door, and turns around to see Leonard.

"Oh hi Leonard." McKayla smiles a she sits the box down beside the other one.

"Hi McKayla, I was wondering if, you wanted to get dinner tonight?" Leonard smiles when McKayla nods.

"Um sure, I'd love to, let me just call one of Kai's friend's parents. I'm sure he could stay there for a little bit, or the whole night."

"Great, I'll be at your apartment to get you at eight then." McKayla smiles as Leonard swallows and waves goodbye.

McKayla laughs as Leonard leaves, before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

"Hi, Johanna. It's McKayla, Kai's mom, I was wondering if Jordan wanted to have a sleep over, I have plans and I wanted to see if Kai could spend the night tonight. Okay, that will be great I'll bring him over at six then. Okay, bye bye." McKayla smiles as she hangs up her phone and grabs her things to head to pick up Kai.

**I know it's been forever, and this is short ): good things soon I promise, too many of life's stresses lately is all.**


End file.
